


to the one they lost

by SmearedWords



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Grian is from Evo fic, Help, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmearedWords/pseuds/SmearedWords
Summary: Hey little empire, we must ask.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	to the one they lost

Hey little empire, do you miss home?  
Where chaos sang in piercing tone of explosions, the hunt for riddles is endless and fun everlasting?  
Do you miss your friends, whom you left behind?  
Whose eyes forever haunts you, their laugh meshing into an inescapable web cocooning you at night, memories of your shared adventures chew at your heart?

Hey little empire, have you forgotten?  
About days spent cultivating, roses red as blood fell out of shallow pocket, contrasting an empire built of snow?  
Have you ever thought of him, the one who stuck with you through thick and thin?  
Who wanders in purple haze, lost without your desperate calls, whose lack of presence pressing down on you like a ghost of your guilt?

Hey little empire, are you contented?  
With the new friends surrounding you, even though your heartstrings tuck violently when they remind you too much of old ones?  
Are you truly happy, knowing one day your friendships may end the same way as those before them, that nothing you have right now is truly guarantied?

Hey little empire, why don't you come back to us?  
To a realm where nothing ever change, and time is but a mere concept?  
Why don't you join us, again in a world where your eyes can always soar freely through worlds and time, while nothing yet everything is perpetual?

Hey little empire, for you we waited, is waiting, shall still wait.  
But why did you ever leave at first place?


End file.
